BLACK ROSE RISING
by Emperor Plumpatine
Summary: Batman and the league of shaodws bring fight to japan! Can utena help him finish off them once and for all!


BLACK ROSE RISING

AN UITENA X BATEMAN FANFIC BY EMPERAR PLUMPATINE

Chapater 1: Transfer student from the west

In homeroom before class tarted, miki was trying to help utena understand comelx mathematical science of fractions. "no, this is ok, but 4/8 is really writen as 1/3" "oh thank you mikikun, you are so good at math!" "you can be god at math to if you pratice more!" "I would but all tese duels are taking up mie time all the time!" and they both laugh forever eternity. Suddenly, bell ring, and homeroom teacher announce: "heloo classh, we have a new transfer student from the western sity of gothham today, in cocoperation with exchange program. Please welocme mester bruce wayne!" And bruce wayne step in, and all girls axept utena go fangirl ""hello citizens of japan, mie name is bruze wayne, and i come from gothham high school. I am studying to become batzoo scientist to study bats in natural habitat iof caves." "utena, he is so hjawt. maybe he is your prince from the past story?" oh wakaba laugh utena"

CHapter 2: Ohtori decadecne ball

Utena, anthy, wakaba were invite to a Ohtori high school ball, cause it was tougasempai's conceotion day but in reality he just wanted moar gufts caue one birthday was not enough. "Well its not like i got it far youu!" said utena in fauxtusnedere mode, giving him rose chocolate. "haha how very like you to say that" said Touga. Utena walk over, and bruce wayne find her , and "say so i hea you're the talk of the town, with being so ebautiful, but wearing man clothes" "uggh don;t tell me rule laldy spoke with you" "oh don't worry. She did but let me tell you i like woman who wear men clothes, cause look bettar on you to begin with. What your-"

Chaoter 3 the storm come sto japan!

but then there was explosion! Many buildings across ohtori high turn to ashes, and middle eastern and russian gunamn come out of sewers, except there wa no burhas on there heads cause they were really remnants of ALEAGUE OF SHAODWS, and god is dead anyw. Bane drop in from ceiling rafters, he had large impact on leg from when catwoman shot him with rocket missile, but he survived due to leage of shadows secret science of lazarus pit. "Take control, ohtori" say bane. "one of you is areally THE BATMAN and i will deestroy him oersonally" Bane groe impatient, and fire at ceiling! ""come out batman, and you and i will for real thes time how inherits power of raz al ghul!destiny" and he grab wakaba as hostage. "NOOOOO scream" utena, and anthy say "utena it is time" and utena say "right" pull sword of anthy chestboobs, and magic sshonen transform and say "grant me power to revolutionize the world", bells ringand, and rush forward to leage of shaodws gunmen guardiung bane "haha" say middle estern gunman in mideleesastern but it is trnslated cause i dn;t speak middle eastrern "you can't defest me with old sword!" but utena utilize hidden power of rose bride sword like that time she fought touga when he forced anthy do date him as rode bride and have 1 episode harem and use her energy as rosh slash, so she use that secret technique ""agg my euyes he say n mideleeastern and runa away" "ytake this" say russian gunman tin russian hrow molotov, b8t utena utena use sword of dios to sever right at explosion machine, so it ddn't go off. Utena charge at bane, but he block wwith gatling gun bayonette, and try to hit her with gatling gun barrel, and she diodge but barely, then talia pop in from shaodws, with leage of shaodws katana. and duel utena Haha it appears that you cannot follows orders, so this girls life is forfiet and he begin to strangle wakaba NOOOOOOOO say utena, but then batmobile crash itno now destroyed ball hall, and into bane, and he go flying, but wakaba lamost go flying too, but in reality batman swithc to remote vechilemautopilot, and jumpu out with batglider, and dave wakaba. TAKE CARSE OF THIS GIRL I HAVE TO SELLTE THIS FOR GOOD and batman give wakaba whonwas srying to utena. I BEAT YOU ONCE, BUT SOMETIMES HAS BEENS JUST DON'T GET IT. "you dare caall me a s hasbeen? I am the league of shadows! I will destroy ha57w3tyuqhjasfdqvkweuy for anarxchy andu43w9830r-q[ifhq347iruewoja and when ohtori high is reduced to ashes then you have my permissiojn qeiowkdfhuejbsdhkfjyvwe" say bane in baneanese. And they fight with punches and jujuts and krave mgaa.

Chapter 5 the storm: latter paart on mushcrooms

takw care of wakaba! Utena tell anthy and she charge off into battle with new league of shadows as epic dark urban classicla of randy newman play. She duel with talia ,and she and batman were winning and butnthen AKIO's white car pull upmoutside. Akio step out and gold coins spill out of car, and melt into golden river with sdiamond lotuses flowers pop out and a white horse walk around then grow pesagus wings andf fly away. Cactus grow on either side of akios path, and cactus jooze mist come out and hypnotize veryone and he pull off chirt for fans. "can you hear it" say akio, and faint sound ring in people's ears. That si the slound of peopls who has not given up. "Hwta do you speak of ?" say bane? Get in and i will show you sed akio. "

When bane was awaje again, he was in shotgun seta of car with akio driving, and talia was behind him in tight leather rose bride dress. witb roses. Where are weeiuw4yr80fgb3iryeuhwoipfj"? say bane "erri9e music play as akio accelarate vechile" suddenly copper cars try to pull over akio for speeding,over 350 mph, but bane leage of shadowes warriors on motorcycles shoot them with explosions of lihght. "i reveal ther world of end!" says akio and he rips offf undershirt, do triple backflip and set on cars engine cap with nipple accupuncturing poses.

back in real world chapter 6

Bane and talia go off to side of battle while other midel reussina gunman cover them to fight utena dn batman. "Cme mie friend, pull it out"" na dbane pull out leage of shaodws sword from talia's chest,a dn say "grant me the power of revolution to destroy the corrupt!" and bells ringt again. Nooo howncan this be? say utena she and bateman fight gunmen, and theere were too many and get ready machine guns. But then the machine guns exlode cause student council intervene with swords. "mymy, you are going to have to pay dearly." Not just for destruction of this school,'s facultys, but ruining my conception day party!" say touga "i haven't forgiven you tenjou, but they will pay for what tey do to wakaba" and he punch guard in face and wakaba bklush of indecision gof her true love is. "i haven't forgiven you either but i will do what my big brother tells me to!" say and she thgrwo her cow alter ego on the gatling gun and it lamfuncyion and die, and nanami and cow high five/hoof. "bane, you do know that tere are no such things as miralces, righ?" say jury "YOUR REVOLUTION WIULL DO NOTHING FOR TIS WORLD!" na dhs etake dowb 4 guards at once whith mad fencing skillz. "I can halep you with maht problems later, just fgo!"say miki ans he cover jury's back" "thanks guys1 say utena COME ON LET'S GO! Say batman in batvoice

Chapter 7 final battle of twitligh and light and shadows

Even more epic from randy newman play as btamn and utena fac eoff against bane and talia. they fight for many minutes, batman do quick doedge to left and use batarang to stab tali in ribs for revenrge for using him in sex, but she had iron plate there to predict his attack,and punch him in balls, but he had croch armor so damage was minimal. Bane punch utena but she black with sword of dios and bane step back a bit ""batman! They only way for us to defeatb them is to fight as one!

I AM WELLA WAER BADASS JAPANSE SCHOOL GIRL! "no you don't get it! Reach inside my chest! It's nat what you thjink, a nd we are japanes so it is ok!" so batman reach into utemna's chest, and ultimate destinty apocylapse music play, and he pull out PNK EXPLODING BATARANGS, and he tghrow at bane and talia! and uetan saw chance, and use dios dog sword to energy slash at explosions where talia and bane were exploding to create bigger xplosion, like backlash wavce in inuyasha but with sopirit ebergy! Bane and Talia die for good this time in ashes! And akios's car engine explode from oveerheat of speeding, and he die caseu he had no ishirt on.

Chapter 10 THE BLACK ROSE RISES

Bateman go to batecopter, but utena follow hima dn say "wait! Thank you for helping me, you're hero but at least what is your name" batman say in nromel "A hero can be anyone, even man doing simple like telling a woman that dressing likeman is kinda cool" "Bruce?" say Utena as he fly off.


End file.
